


There, Inside Your Thoughts

by Harmony



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she was again, the real Nena Trinity, still and quiet, even though he’d heard her voice just fleeting moments before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, Inside Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from Bubblefire; the prompt she gave me was "kiss" (but there is no actual kiss in this fic, I just did my own interpretation of the prompt XD). Also posted at my Livejournal :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

Setsuna thought himself to be hardened by war; not necessarily the kind of toughness that made him more machine than his mobile suit, but one of unsaid discipline and self-control. That was his childhood, his youth, his years, filled with memories of the weight of steel and iron heavy beneath his knuckles, fast legs running atop sun-dappled plains of dust, smeared all over with blood and sweat and needless dreams. There was more to his purpose than human emotions, abandoned desires, unfamiliar impulses.  
  
But it was still strange for him to see Nena Trinity laid out on the table, her eyes closed, her hands lying still by her sides. Setsuna walked over to her and bent over; he could feel a faint mist of warmth escaping her lips. She was still alive.  
  
 _You were too reckless_ , he could imagine himself saying, though he didn’t say it, of course; she was comatose there, and she wouldn’t be able to hear him. And it wasn’t something he really needed to say – she wasn’t the same kind as him, wasn’t the kind of person who kept herself free from impulse and spontaneity.  
  
He could imagine her throwing her arms around him and kissing him again, like the first time they’d met, and he wrinkled his brow, just thinking about it.  
  
 _I caught you worrying about me_ , she’d probably say.  
  
And he would reply: _Who did this to you?_  
  
Reality returned to him, and there she was, lying still on the table, sound asleep. Her lips were pale; there was nothing of the flushed, mischievous grin that Setsuna always remembered. There were shadows underneath and all around her eyes. He had to wonder, for a moment, if he would actually feel a heartbeat at all if he pressed his palm against her chest.  
  
But he would never do that, because it felt more human than he was used to, maybe, to touch a girl he barely knew – or to touch anybody at all.  
  
 _Every time I see you, you’re doing something impulsive. Like the wedding party, all those years ago._  
  
And she would probably grin, and answer teasingly: _And every time I see you, you look as if you’d like to think you had nothing to do with me. But now, you’re here, and I’m there, inside your thoughts._  
  
And there she was again, the real Nena Trinity, still and quiet, even though he’d heard her voice just fleeting moments before.  
  
Something made him hesitate.  
  
But then, he shook his head, and realized, maybe, that he’d already made his choice. He couldn't really imagine what had led his feet to the door of this chamber in the first place. Part of him didn’t want to know; part of him didn’t need to know. Another part of him knew: that this was human, that this was compassion, the blood and soul of those that waited on the dead or near-dead of their own kind.  
  
 _That’s right: being Gundam pilots didn’t really link you to me._  
  
Setsuna looked away, then, because it was just too sentimental for his taste to be having an imaginary conversation with someone he’d just mentally claimed to have had little to do with.  
  
But he did reach out and brush his fingertips momentarily against hers, as if that was their last kiss, before he turned around and walked away.


End file.
